


A Sanver engagemt story

by Amanda7902



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda7902/pseuds/Amanda7902
Summary: this is my take on maggie and alex get engagement when they went to see alex 's mom for the weekend trip
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Valentines Day Event





	A Sanver engagemt story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RonRos47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/gifts).



> this is for my secret sanvers valentines hope that they will like it thank you Ron Ros47

A Sanvers engagagemt story

Alex and Maggie have been dating for almost two years and now Alex really want to ask Maggie to marry her on valentines day it also their anniversary but Alex dont know that Maggie is plan on ask her to marry her

cause Maggie is going to ask Mrs Danvers for Alex's hand in married and Maggie going to ask Kara for her approved to married Alex - love of her life also she already got the ring for Alex she hope that Alex will

love the ring that Maggie pick out for Alex also Maggie is plan to take Alex on a trip back to Alex's hometown on a Weekend vist to Alex's mom house that where Maggie is going to pop the question to Alex-love

of her life and Maggie was meeting Kara at the coffee shop so Maggie talk to Kara about get Kara's approved to ask her's sister Alex to marry her Kara say hi Maggie what do you need to talk to me about and Maggie

Kara i want your approved to marry Alex and Kara say yes Maggie you can ask my sister -Alex to be your wife and Maggie say thank you Kara for give me your blessing on me ask your sister Alex to marry me

and Kara was come into deo office to see her sister Alex and Alex say hi Kara what up cause you say that you need to talk to me about somethings and Kara finally said to Alex that Maggie is going to ask you Alex

to marry her and Alex say wow Kara cause i give her my blessing for her to ask you to marry her and Alex say thank you Kara for give Maggie your's blessing to ask me to be her's wife and Kara say Alex you are very

welcome Alex and i know that Maggie make you very happy and speak of Maggie she is come down the hallway and she was give Alex a smile as she walk down the hallway toward her's girlfriend Alex and her's

sister Kara and Alex give Maggie a kiss on the lips and Maggie say wow Alex and don't forget that we are going to vist your mom this weekend and Alex say i won't forget that Maggie and Love you too it is 

Friday afternoon and Maggie and Alex get the day off from work to go to see Mrs Danvers -Eliza so Maggie can ask her for Alex's hand in Marriage and for her's blessing as well. they finally made to Alex's mom

house in Mivdale and Alex and Maggie come in to house and Eliza give Alex a hug also give Maggie a hug too. and Maggie ask Eliza to go out on the front deck so she can ask her for Alex's hand in Marriage

and for her's blessing on her to ask Alex to Marriage her too . and Maggie and Eliza went out to the front deck so they can talk while Alex was take a nap and Eliza say Maggie what up with you want to talk to me

about and Maggie pull something out of her' pocket and show it to Eliza it is the ring For Alex and Eliza say wow the ring is very pretty and Maggie say Eliza I Ask you for Alex's hand in Marriage and your's

blessing too. and Eliza say Maggie yes you have my blessing to ask Alex to Marry you and Maggie say thank you for your blessing for me to ask Alex to marry her and Eliza give Maggie a hug and say welcome to

the family while Maggie and her's mom was outside talk Alex was start to wake up from her's nap she start look for her's girlfriend Maggie and her's mom she went to the kitchen and she find her's mom and

her's girlfriend Maggie was sit at the table just talk to each other and Alex say hi Maggie would you like to go on a walk on the beach with me and Maggie say i was think about ask you to go on a walk with on the

beach with me and Alex say yes Maggie i would love to go on a walk on the beach and Alex And Maggie went on a walk on the beach so Maggie can pop the question to Alex- love of her life and

as they was walking on the beach Maggie just look at Alex with big smile on her's face because she was get ready to the pop the question to her's girlfriend Alex and Maggie say Alex i want ask you this question

and Alex say what is your question Maggie and Maggie start to talk and Alex start to listen and Maggie say Alex over the past month i was think about you and me how we want our's love story to be like in my 

mind i see you and me to get marriage and have a family with little Maggie and little Alex running around the house and IAM Trying to say Alex is will you Alex do you me the honor of become my wife will you

Alex marry me and Alex Anwers Maggie and say only if you agree to my wife and Maggie say yes Alex i will marry you and both of Alex and Maggie put the rings on each other hand and they kiss each other on the

lips and Maggie say Alex i love you so much i won't take you for grant and Alex say Maggie love you so much and i can't wait till to become your's wife and they start to walk back up to Alex's moms house hold 

each other hand and they made inside the house and they Mrs Danvers and she say hello you two was it nice that you two went on and Alex say yes it was and me and Maggie have some news for you it is

me and Maggie are get marriage and Eliza- Mrs Danvers say iam so happy for you two and we could's have a engagemt party for you and Alex say yes mom we can have the party here and Eliza say that is good

ideal and Alex say me and Maggie go up stair so we can spend some alone with each other Eliza say ok i have to go to store to get some thing i will be back later on and Alex say ok mom Eliza left to go to the store

to get some things for dinner and Maggie and Alex to say bye Mrs Danvers and Alex and Maggie went upstair to their room and Alex start kiss Maggie and Maggie say Alex did you forget to close the door so no

one can come in on us and Alex say ok Maggie i will close the door and Alex did close the door went to kiss her's fiancee Maggie on her's lips as she carry Maggie to the bed and she lay Maggie down on the bed

she cont kiss Maggie up and down her's body and Maggie say love you Alex Danvers for rest of your i will always be there for you and our's family and Maggie was kiss Alex down there it is make Alex moan

Maggie's name out so loud say it feel so good Maggie it was Alex turn to make Maggie feel so special and want and Alex was kiss Maggie's clit and lick it it made Maggie moan so loud and say it feel so good

they cont kiss each other on the lips so passionate and they cuddle up to each other and Alex say Maggie i would love for you to move in with me before we get marry and Maggie i would love to move in with you 

Alex and they kiss each other on the lips and fell to sleep in each other arm for naps till Alex's mom come back from store it was couples hours later and Maggie was start to wake up she just watch her's fiancee

Alex Danvers sleep and she say to herself that she is lucky to be able to be marry Alex Danvers and Alex start to wake up and she see Maggie watch her sleep and Maggie hey Alex and Maggie give Alex a 

passionate kiss on her's lips and Alex say why was you Maggie watch me sleep for and Maggie say Alex i just worry that you might want to changed your mind about want to marry me and Alex say Maggie you

are stick with me for rest of your life and love you Maggie and Alex say Maggie would you like to take a showers with me and Maggie say yes i would love to take a showers with you Alex and Alex carry Maggie to 

the bathroom so they cont make out with each other Alex and Maggie get out of the showers and they was get dress before Alex's mom come back from the store with stuff for dinner with Alex and Maggie 

and Maggie and Alex was come down the stair to met Mrs Danvers and she come in the door and she hello Alex and Maggie did you two have fun while i was gone to the store and Alex say yes we did and Maggie 

say Alex we need to call Kara and tell her that we are get married and you want her to be your's maid of honor at the wedding and Alex say i will call her when we get back home in Boston and you will need a 

maid of honor for wedding too and i will call my best friend Arizona Robbins Torres to tell her the good news that we are get marry and ask her to see if she and her's wife Callie and their little Girl Sofia could

come down to vist me and Met you Alex and Alex say Maggie that is great ideal i would love to met your's best friend Arizona and her's family and Maggie was get ready to call her's best friend Arizona and 

Maggie say hello Arizona how are you doing how is your's family doing and Arizona say that everyone is doing good and me and Callie was talk about come up to Boston to vist you and Maggie say good and i got

someone i want you to met and i have some good news to tell you it is that me and my girlfriend Alex Danvers are get Married and i would love for you to be in my wedding as my maid of honor and Arizona say

yes Maggie i would love to and Maggie say great also would love for you and your family to come to our's dinner party in mivdale at Alex's mom house if you can come to it and Arizona say we would love to come

to it i got to go for now i will be in touch with you Maggie soon bye and Maggie say bye Arizona . and Alex was get ready to call her's sister Kara and Alex say hello Kara i got some good news to tell you about me

and Maggie and Kara say what is it Alex and Alex say Kara that me and Maggie are get married and i would love for you to be my maid of honor at my wedding and Kara say yes Alex i would love to be your's maid 

of honor at your's wedding and Alex say Kara we are a engagement party at Mom's House in Mivdale in couples week and Kara say that is good ideals Alex And you know i'am going to bring my girlfriend 

Lena luthor to the party if it is ok with you Alex and Alex say yes Kara you can bring your's girlfriend Lena Luthor to the party and Alex say Kara i'm really happy for you and Lena and Kara say thank you Alex for 

say that it meant so much that you say are happy for me and Lena . Alex went back to work at deo office and she went to find her's boss James in his's office to tell him that she is get married her's girlfriend 

Maggie Saywers and she would love for him to walk her down the asle when she marry Maggie - love of her's life and he say Alex I'm so happy for you and Maggie and i would love to walk you down the asle at 

your's wedding and Alex say thank you it meant so much that you are going to walk me down the asle to Maggie i love her so much and we are have a dinner party to tell everyone that we are get married we have 

it at my mom's house in mivdale next weekend i would love for you to be at the party if you can come to it and he say yes i would love to be at the party and Alex say good i need to go back to my lab to get some

work done she got to her's lab and she see her's fiancee Maggie and she pull Maggie into her's arm and give her a passionate kiss on her's lips and Maggie say wow Alex what was that for and Alex say Maggie 

cause i love you and can't wait till we get married and Maggie say Alex i love you so much for rest of your life .it is time for engagement party at Alex's mom house frist one to come to party is Kara and Lena

and they say hello mom and to Maggie and Alex then Maggie's best firend Arizona Robbins and her's family come into the house and Maggie say hello Arizona and i'm miss you so much and they give each other

a hug and Maggie say i got someone very special person to me that i would love for you met this is my fiancee Alex Danvers and Alex say it is nice to met you Arizona and Arizona say it is nice to met you Alex and

Arizona say Alex and Maggie i would like for you two to met my wife Callie Robbins Torres and our little girl Sofia and both of Alex and Maggie say it is nice to met you Callie and you Sofia and Maggie say

Alex i think that Sofia could be a flowers girl in the wedding and Alex say Maggie that is a good ideal and Sofia say yes i would love to be flowers girl in your's wedding Maggie and Alex and Arizona say who is 

going to walk you down the asle on your's wedding day and Maggie say i'm don't have anyone to do that and Arizona say Maggie yes you do and Maggie say Arizona who is it and Arizona say my dad Daniel 

Robbins is going to walk you down the asle to your's fiancee and Maggie say thank you Arizona and it is time for Alex and Maggie to tell everyone that we are get married and Alex with Maggie by her's side

say that her and Maggie are get married this is end of this part of the story it will be part 2 to the story at later time hope that my secert person like the story thank you


End file.
